<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Kisses by Shay7151</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392565">7 Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay7151/pseuds/Shay7151'>Shay7151</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay7151/pseuds/Shay7151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of 7 times that Eleven gets kissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this little drabble that I'd forgotten about in my docs and I thought I'd post it here. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it happens he’s ambushed by Amy. His arms flail around. Helpless and confused to no end by the situation. It’s very new and he’s not sure he really likes this kissing thing. Her lips are soft but she’s pushing for more than lips and he does not want that. He doesn’t even want this. Though he’s not quite sure how to make her stop…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time is no less surprising but it’s….River. They’re chatting, flirting, he’s saying goodbye and she’s being coy and he’s being coy back(something he’s getting rather good at if he says so himself, which he does) and he's not sure what he’s expecting her to do. But it isn’t this. Not that this is bad, her lips are warm and she’s good at this and she’s...River. Her hands are on him and it feels, tingly? Good? Yes good. He wants more, wants to put his hands on her, see if that feels tingly too so he places them gently on her waist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is nice but that’s, Too Much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abort abort</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And she’s pulling away and he wants to keep going but he doesn’t know how so he just thanks her and stumbles inside and leans his back against the door. And breathes. And reflects. Because this is all very new. And it’s all very...River.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time he gets kissed is very rushed. And strange. It’s the Tardis. As a woman. And honestly how has this become his life?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth time he’s kissed, he’s dying. From poison. Inflicted by River. Which is somehow still very...River. And suddenly she’s there, and she’s glowing and god what is she doing she’s wasting her regeneration energy she can’t do that not for him. But she does, and oh the way she says sweetie, the way those lips feel on his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fifth kiss he has, he likes to think he initiated(did he really though?), and he’s kissing his wife, and it’s their wedding. It’s soft and she’s wonderful and his heart is just so full of love. A type of love he didn't expect he would ever feel in amounts he can barely fathom. And they’re married in a time that is all of time and no time at once and that will have never existed. And he’s in love like he’s never been in his life and never will be again. And isn’t that just so...River.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sixth kiss is Rory, he’s starting to quite like this kissing thing, feels nice. Good way to show affection. Rory’s done something brilliant so he’s kissing him, not sure how Rory is enjoying it though. He’ll have to examine that later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His last kiss is, different. Clara is wonderful and she tastes of winter and she smiles and she teases. But it hurts. She wants more, she wants him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he can’t do that. Amy and Rory are dead, or they may as well be. River’s gone off to god knows where and everyone he loves has left him. And Clara is sweet but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t feel like she wants and he can’t hurt anymore. Not her, not himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want at toomblr-user1234 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>